citynewbloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
We are implementing inner-site links within pages. The primary testbed is the Subway pages. ---- Welcome to the official wiki for the City of New Blox, a city in Roblox! We are sort of in development here so please be patient... Play the game now! Here is the link: http://www.roblox.com/The-City-of-New-Blox-place?id=113651829 Please note that game update notes may sometimes be inaccurate. Game Version Version 0.435B Continuing the subway. Jackson Sq. Station is done, and Wellington is pretty much done. Preparing new district updates. News News information starts at October 15, 2013, 6:00 EST. October 24, 2013 The train GUIs are fixed! PM Omnisxiii2 if there are any trains without the fix. November 13, 2013 A meeting between SharkBros999 and the developer, Omnisxiii2, is planned for either the 14th, 15th, or the 16th, at the City of New Blox! Come to witness this important meeting, as a future update will be discussed! I have finished building the subway tunnel entry for the Red line. Subway sandwiches in the subway, anyone? November 14, 2013 1st anniversary of the city's existence! Special event and updates coming soon. November 15, 2013 The developer meeting is cancelled. It will be held in the far future though. November 17, 2013 Mass Green line update coming soon with two different types of streetcars! And maybe joinable, too. November 18, 2013 Green Line streetcars have been completed and are awaiting indev trials. December 12, 2013 New Polls feature on the wiki! January 3, 2014 Game DISCONTINUED. Next Update Version 0.435C More roads and buildings. Red Line extention and new Elliot and Downsview branches. Also, possibly fixing the rails for a smoother ride. New vehicles with total vehicle replacement for the entire city, save maybe one or two vehicles. Does not apply to trains and some helicopters. Planes will be replaced. New airport may be opened. For the list "The Way Forward", a list on upcoming updates to the game that I will try to implement in the future, both near and far, click here. Credits I'd like to thank Roblox for creating free servers for me to host my game, Sharkbros999 and the CTA for the extremely useful tips, and the MBTA for providing some trains, plus credit to all those models I may have used. Im going to actually build from now on. :3 Why is this game supported mainly by two transit companies? Its done that way because its going to be a official game of the CTA, if I ever finish the rail system. Development Summary/Notes My computer is being annoying, so I will mostly just update the wiki for a few days. I know that I forgot to unanchor some things, and that the old buses haven't been removed yet, and stuff like that. I'm sorry. I understand your pain. I know that the Wood Yard is build clumsily. I know, I've had my share of broken trains. Bear out with me please for a while. Contribute to our game gallery here by taking nice screenshots of the game and adding it to the gallery at the bottom of the page! Take a vote in the future Yeah, the game and its wiki is user-supported. Therefore, we need to cater to the things that the people want. We put a poll here and you can vote on things like future updates, favorite things in the city, etc. Happy voting! Game Update Poll:Should I turn the Green line into a Rapid Transit line? Yes No Wiki Update Poll: Should we change the theme? Yes No Community Poll: Favorite thing to do in-game? Use the extensive and realistic subway Drive around in a realistically laid-out city Chat Try out gear BLOXBATTLE! With the weapons that actually do damage Roleplay Fly planes Watch as I gradually build up a city Other Game Image Gallery Not convinced you should visit? Think again after looking at these screenshots of the gameplay, developers, fan art, conceptuals, etc. NBE G.png RobloxScreenShot11052013 014040416.png Intlrapgold.jpg|Note: Outdated picture. Omni 1stann.jpg Image.jpg Obe.jpg|Note: Outdated picture. Home.jpg RedKenn.png TypeA&Bstrippedcompare.jpg|Note: Outdated picture. Boxadcnb1.jpg Category:Browse Category:City of New Blox Category:Glendale Springs Category:Events